Ghost Fire- I Won't Let You Die
by dreagansenovio
Summary: Nico's on the verge of possible death, but Leo won't have that! So on each journey Nico goes on Leo follows behind, making sure Nico doesn't hurt himself too much! This will be in Nico's POV! Sometimes I'll switch over to Leo!


**Note: I'm still doing the other Ghost Fire/Leico story but I decided to start another! So I wouldn't get writers block, y'know? I hope you'll like this one as much as you like the other! Enjoy! (:**

There was gashes on my side, face, and up my legs as I stumbled into camp. When I got to the tree that borders the camp, I leaned on it when I noticed Leo, Hazel, and Percy running to greet me, they had smiles on their faces. Leo was covered in grease stains, Percy smelled as if he just got out the ocean, and Hazel...Hazel looked like my pretty sister that I had saved a while ago.

When they got closer their smiles disappeared and there eyes widened a bit, finally I gave up on the tree and moved towards them, with a small smile on my face. My legs gave out, I heard Hazel scream my name and Percy began calling to the other campers. Leo, he just stood there, staring at me like he was unsure of what to do. Hazel sat there holding me, muttering things, basically praying and begging for death or our dad not to take me away.

I moved and hand and touched her face lightly, smiling. Leo finally processed everything and moved to take me out of Hazel's arms, she was going to protest but Leo stared at her sternly. That playful smile he always had on was gone, he mumbled something that sounded like "I beg to differ if I loose someone else who I love" I grunted in the other man's arms, but he didn't do anything but begun to carry me to the infirmary.

Hazel ended up catching up with us, grabbing one of my hands and holding it to her face, whispering softly "it's alright Nico, we'll get you help, and I'll make sure you make a full recovery" there was so much hope in her eyes it was hard to say 'I'm going to die Hazel, thats that.' I restrained myself though, I glanced at Leo who swallowed hard we reached our destination.

Leo quickly moved in the building and laid me on one of the beds, moving to get one of the kids of Apollo, while Hazel sat there by my side, holding my hand. She began humming a happy little tune, it made me cringe. Within minutes a blonde kid with a smile like his fathers came over and looked me over, letting out calming breaths. He quickly shooed everyone away so he could get to work.

During the process I must have fallen asleep because when I woke it was late at night, I cocked my head to the side some, maybe one or two in the morning? I moved my hand to one side of the bed a mass of hair, I ran my hand over that head of hair. Hazel. I decided I'd use the other side of the bed to get out. So I moved my hand, there was another mass of hair, I frowned a bit. Who else would stay here? I moved my hand some, until I came to the others ear, I furrowed my brow some and then finally recognized the person. Leo.

Sighing in defeat I moved to lay back down, I stared at the ceiling, until I yawned slightly and fell back asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Leo and Hazel still sat there, they were both smiling when I woke. I groaned lightly at them,and glanced down. They actually stayed here all night, and they did it for me..my face flushed a bit at the thought, how could two people care about him so much? Well..he understood why Hazel did it, she was his sister. But Leo? No, I couldn't believe it. I glanced up at the son of Hephaestus, he had sheet creases imprinted on his skin. I covered my mouth as I let out a small laugh, and then a cough.

I pulled my hand away from my mouth and stared at the blood. I quickly closed my hand so the others wouldn't notice.

Moments after I awoke Percy showed up with Annabeth and the others, they just stared at me, which made me just want to sink into the shadows of the room. I wasn't really as social as I was when I was twelve and Bianca was still alive. I let out a pained gasp, and ran my hand across the bridge of my nose. I looked up to see Leo ushering everyone out telling everyone they needed to leave me the fuck alone for the time being. And then there was Hazel telling him that he was saying 'no-no words.' I laughed some, then leaned my head down some, panting a bit from the pain.

Leo looked at me with a sad stare, I looked at the sheets and closed my eyes tightly. He was staring at me, like I was useless..like I was broken..I swallowed lightly when I felt Hazel's hand on my back, I glanced at her and smiled some.

"Thanks Hazel...Leo.." they smiled some at him as Leo moved and sat on the bed next to him, then Hazel stood up.

"I'm going to get you two food and then go to pegasus lessons, then I'll come check on you two!" Leo and I nodded slightly before she went bounding away.

Leo stared at me like I'd fall down and die any minute. I puffed my cheeks up in annoyance "I'm injured not on the verge of death."

He stared for a moment and then began laughing some "I'm sorry, I'm just worried that's all!" I rolled my eyes and laid back down while we waited for Hazel to return.

My nose twitched slightly as he kept staring at me, I flipped over and groaned "is staring necessary, Leo?! Dèi!" There was nothing but silence between the two until Leo spoke once more.

"I don't know what Dèi means.."

"It means gods" I looked at him with a small amused smile, it was always fun to talk in Italian, especially when Leo was around.

"Oh why didn't you just say gods?" He snorted lightly and patted my head lightly. I hissed lightly because my head was still hurting, and then I swatted his hand away. He frowned when I did that, sighing lightly, I moved and laid my head in his lap. Just laying there made my whole body warm once more. This wasn't a normal type a warmth, not a fire warmth nor a human one. But it was both, a small shiver went up his back as Leo began running his fingers through my dark mass of neglected hair. I hadn't probably been in brushed in a while, so every time he'd tug on a knot I'd flinch from the pain. "Careful you hot headed asshole..."

A small laugh came from Leo as he decided he'd smooth my hair down instead "sorry death boy."


End file.
